dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Samus vs Link
Samus vs Link is Episode 4 of Peep4Life's 'Adopted Series'. Description Metroid vs The Legend of Zelda! Magic vs Tech! Guns vs Swords! Which classic Nintendo hero will reign supreme? Intro NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Fight LOST WOODS (Legend of Zelda Breath of the Wild) A distant aircraft caught Link's attention as it landed just beyond the trees before him. That must be them: one of Ganondorf's minions. He strode forward until he reached the ship. It began to open, and out stepped Samus, fully suited up and prepared for her mission. Link realised the threat Samus could pose if she was working with Ganondorf; he fired an arrow at Samus who simply shot it out the air before pointing her arm cannon at Link. As Samus charged a shot, Link raised his sword and shield. 'Here we go! ' As Samus fired, Link sidestepped, allowing the shot to destroy a nearby tree. Link then ran at Samus, slashing with the Master Sword, but Samus countered each blow with her Plasma Whip. The two engaged in a back and forth duel until Link performed a Spin Attack, knocking Samus over. The bounty hunter stood back up and fired a missile, which Link blocked successfully with his Hylian Shield. However, this proved to just be a front for Samus' real attack; she lashed out with a vicious shot from the Plasma Whip, which caught Link in the chest before she kicked him skywards and connected with a Screw Attack. Link fell towards the ground, but threw a bomb at Samus to keep her away. Samus raised a hand out of instinct and Link took advantage by slashing across the suit's shoulder. Samus was, for the most part, unaffected by the attack and countered by grabbing Link with her Plasma Whip. What Samus didn't count on was this being exactly what Link had wanted, as he used another Spin Attack to not only free himself, but damage the suit a bit more. He then fired an arrow at Samus' chest, but the arrow simply bounced off her suit, and she fired a small explosive burst at Link, who barely shielded himself. As soon as the dust from the attack settled, Link lunged with a stab at Samus' chest. He realised that firing randomly and striking unfocused armour would get him nowhere. He repeatedly slashed at the same mark on Samus' chest, trying to remove the armour but Samus caught on and delivered a Screw Attack before firing a missile into Link's back. Link fell forward in agony and Samus used a Plasma Whip to slam him face first into a large tree. Dazed, Link slowly stood back up and barely got a block with his shield from a kick. He then plunged the Master Sword into the suit's chest, ripping it open a little bit. Link noticed the small opening and used his bow and arrow to try and score the fatal blow, but Samus rolled into a ball and dropped bombs, launching Link to the sky before nailing him with a charged shot. Link again flew in pain but managed to use his boomerang to prevent Samus following up the attack. He landed and surged forwards, meeting Samus' Plasma Whip with his sword. Samus now had the advantage, pulling the sword away from Link's body. But Link had counted on this; he used his Clawshot to rip open the exposed chest even more, leaving Samus extremely vulnerable. Before he could truly capitalise, Samus threw him to the floor and fired a missile into his arm, sending his arm, still holding his shield, flying from his body. Link yelled in pain and fell onto his back, leaning against a tree. Samus began charging up a deadly attack of laser, aiming for Link's chest. But Link had other ideas. Willing himself on, Link grabbed a bomb and hurled it into the exposed chest of Samus, dealing heavy damage to her internal organs and systems. Samus fell to a knee, wheezing in pain until Link put her out of her misery by stabbing her right through the heart with his Master Sword. He plunged the sword deep, applying all the weight his one arm would allow. Although at a heavy cost, the battle was won. 'DBX ' Conclusion And the winner is: Link! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:'Magic vs Technology' Themed DBX Fights Category:Gun vs sword fights Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:Sci-Fi vs. Fantasy themed Death Battles Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Adopted DBX fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:Peep4Life Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights